Ceartas - Logan's Journey
by mobman111
Summary: Logan is a new transfer from Cambridge University, instead of pursuing his career in countering terrorism online for the MI5. He is sent off to work for Rainbow Six, little did he know, the trip there would be the longest trip of his life. After arriving at Hereford, his life began to unfold. Somewhat of an upgrade to his previous life.
1. Chapter 1 - The Trip to Hereford

Logan x Valkyrie

"Blyat!"

Alex sat in his bed, clutching his eyes, aching from the hangover he was experiencing. Sitting to next to him was his handsome hooded love, still drenched in sweat from their night of debauchery that occured the previous day. Reaching to his side, he grabbed a glass of water which he had left there from the night before, it was only two seconds after taking a sip that he instantly regretted taking vodka to bed instead of a refreshing glass of water. Something felt off about his recent nights with Maxim, the way that his entry denial devices blocked the attackers from entering the building captured Alex's heart enough to stay as his partner for 2 whole years… but again… something felt off.

Never before had Alex been so smitten, which explains the fact that he sat with his love Kapkan in bed after their night of rough love… and yet he still felt that their love was dwindling.

But that's an unrelated story… maybe one I'll expand upon in a different fanfiction.

Instead we're going to be focusing on a different male, one with brown curly hair and recently turned 21. Recently after graduating from his small English college he decided enough was enough, he was going to pursue his career in Cyber-law enforcement. MI5 however decided his career was not in their grounds, they decided his best potential would be spent at Team Rainbow in Hereford.

"God this is taking a very long time…" Logan said as he waited in the back of the truck as the distance between them and the base grew smaller by the second. Accompanying him in the back of the truck was a female who donned a scarf covering the top of her head, alongside a pair of goggles which covered her forehead. It was hard not to stare at her enormous biceps which she flexed many times throughout the trip, with Logan even staring at them a few times in shock at how large they are.

"What are you staring at Ceartas?"

Logan quickly snapped out of his awed delirium as he realised that Valkyrie was aware that instead of staring at her biceps… he instead was staring at her large and round tits.

"Fuck! I'm sorry." Logan gasped as he turned away, attempting to hide his reddened face, even only as a 21 year old he still felt his raging hormones take over his body. Never once had he even kissed a girl, let alone let his hormones feel the sweet release of a vagina.

"Maybe you should keep your eyes at head height…" Valkyrie taunted, clearly understanding what he was staring at. She looked down to notice that Logan's trousers were forming a raging tent, instead of being made of tarp, this one was made from horniness…

Logan looked down, only noticing his trousers forming the embarrassing structure just as Valkyrie moved over to him, sitting right next to him as she'd rest one of her hands on his leg. Feeling this, Logan could not help his body, his cock shot up, breaking the sweet seal of his trousers' zipper. Valkyrie only stared, looking at his amazing girth and length as her pants began to moisten with excitement.

Valkyrie grabbed the back of his head, pushing them together to connect their lips in a quick steal of his first kiss. Feeling her lips press against his made Logan unable to keep his delicious precum inside… it began to leak out…

Valkyrie kept pressing their lips together, sliding her tongue inside her mouth to make this experience amazing for him… then she stopped.

She got her large left arm and held Logan back against his seat as she lowered her torso with her lusty hips as the pivot point, lowering her head and moving her mouth towards Logan's second head. As she reached it she began to allow her mouth and throat to suck up Logan's sweet pre-seed, swallowing his nectar of love.

"Meghan…" Logan stuttered as she massaged his head with her smooth, velvety lips. She did not reply with words, instead she replied by pushing his tip slightly into her mouth, letting him feel her saliva-stained oral opening. Logan could not believe it… this woman who he had been staring at this entire drive was giving him a blowjob in the back of a truck on the way to his new job. It was like a heaven for him, never having felt the inside of a woman before… it may not have been a vagina, but for a virgin, did it really matter?

Valkyrie kept pushing his lengthy cock inside of her facial orifice, decreasing the pressure inside her mouth whilst swiveling her tongue around her oral intruder. It was a pleasant surprise when he laid back his head and let her go to work… not interrupting her hormonic session of swallowing his girthy shaft.

Never before had she ever had a cock inside her mouth this big, this girthy, this thick. She did not have enough time to comprehend the fact that his cock was pulsating at an ever increasing rate as Logan could not hold back his floodgates… filling Valkyrie's mouth his white, salty fluid as she began swallowing everything that came out of Logan's cock. Logan could not shake the feeling, his virgin cock shooting his hot, sticky load into Valkyrie's hot lubed up mouth. The pleasure was too intense for Logan, and

after such an intense experience, he could feel consciousness fading from his body as he slipped into the bliss release of sleep…

When he awoke he felt that the truck was no longer shaking, instead motionless and still, like a cat stalking its prey. After attempting to regain his stance he spotted Valkyrie outside of the truck motioning him out with her hands on her muscular arms.

Logan sighed, stepping out the truck and onto the familiar, yet somehow foreign, dirt that was outside the Hereford base… as he was motioned away by unknown grunts in military gear, it seemed as if Valkyrie had licked some white liquid off her glove a second ago...


	2. Chapter 2 - Colleagues

Ceartas x Valkyrie Chapter 2: Hereford

 _Something felt off about the truck ride to Hereford, something terrifyingly delectable about the dream had made him question reality. Did the events that unraveled in his dreamscape actually happen…?_

Logan didn't have any time to think on this as he was being ushered into his grey, dreary barracks by the two tall, muscular goons. Inside the barracks, he was soon greeted by a dull image of what his soon-to-be military life was going to be like - large, spacious, old-looking dusty plazas and halls was a tear in Logan's heart, he'd imagined military life to be exciting and flavourful - but it wasn't, not at all. Inside of the same block was one other soldier, clearly in the intelligence division of MI6. He looked to be quite scrawny male, donning the suit that many of the field agents wear, however his was clearly a few sizes too large. Logan thought nothing of it, walking over to the military sleeper that many had laid their backs upon, dropping the duffel bag on it; carrying his clothing and personal items from a dreary life, now in the past.

"So, 'you the new guy?" questioned the scrawny intelligence agent on the bed, he appeared to be staring at some kind of high-tech tablet device, watching with intent: the contents of the screen.

"Yeah… I'm the new guy they sent from IT and cyber-terrorism. MI5." Logan responded, sounding somewhat proud of his accomplishment in the squadron of elite hackers. However instead of awe, the field agent chuckled lightly before retorting with a simple. "Heh - you're nothing special, I'm from MI6"

Logan just let out a chuckle that coincided with the scrawny nineteen-year-old brunette, attempting to joke off the boast that the cocky field agent fired his way. "I'm only joking. The name's Jake, " It wasn't long before Logan gave up whatever strength he had in his legs, falling back after the long walk through the Hereford base onto his not-so-soft mattress.

Was life really going to be this dull? Confined to a bleak and grey room, waiting for whatever mission that would thrust his life into grave danger… Thinking about it his newfound reality; Logan drift into a temporary state of depression, treated by a knock at the door, snapping him out of it - as he heard the door knob turning, he pulled his head up with whatever back strength he had left, hearing a quiet, yet deafening crack as his spine began to pulsate with waves of unforgiving pain.

As the door flung open with severe urgency stood in the doorway was a, what appeared to be, an angel - the woman of his dreams, still existing as sexy as ever with her biceps bulging, allowing him to remember the amazing hands that were clasped around his rock-hard member. Thinking about this allowed him to pitch a similar tent to the one in his fantasy, clearly erecting a tent against his tight jeans… and it was painful against the zipper.

Valkyrie shot a glance at Logan, attempting to ignore the fact that her presence caused Logan to release hormones at such a rate that it was visible that just her presence clearly gave him some sort of micro-orgasm. She turned to look at the other male in the barrack, eyeing him up and down briefly before shrugging and saying, "Listen up! We have a debriefing in 3 minutes in meeting room B. Don't be late, rookies." With that, she shut the door and practically vanished out of the barrack.

"Fuck me, are you serious?" were the words that flew out of Logan as soon as the door slammed shut. Without speaking, Jake looked at Logan with a face of pure agreement. With that, the skinnier male hesitantly got up and left the barrack, Logan followed suit - albeit with far more distaste and reluctancy.

As soon as they left there barrack and entered the plaza, they were frantically asking the more experienced men around them whether they know where meeting room B is or not. They were like goldfish in a tank full of sharks, and boy, were those sharks hungry.

The two rookies felt great discomfort from all the unwanted attention they were getting when the same angelic diva that burst into their barrack 1 minute prior shouted, "Hey idiots! Over here!", she waved them over, and with that, the rookies were out of the shark tank and into their pond…

As they all took their seats in their comfortable leather swivel chairs, a tall and scar-faced man came striding in through the tall doorframe. "Listen up, normally I wouldn't debrief you nerds but it looks like I have no choice, we have carefully selected you two to carry out a mission along with the lovely Miss Castellano here.." He said as the two shared an awkward stare, "The infamous organisation known as 'The White Masks, have taken an informant that was recently compromised and is holding him hostage," The ex-MI6 agent attempted to share a look at Logan, however he was staring at the beautiful, strong American sitting across the table. "I need you two poindexters to do this right! So listen up! I know this is your first job, but you pussies need to take this seriously." The two men were snapped out of their respective gazes and paid immediate attention to the lieutenant at the head of the table. "Thank you. Now, let's go over this mission"

What felt like the longest hour of his life - Logan was finally relieved to be hearing what role he would have to play in this mission. "Private Blake, I've read your profile, I can tell you made the right choice coming over to Team Rainbow, I need you to be the mastermind behind this operation, you are going to get Staff Sergeant Castellano and her colleagues through the enemy base, SAFELY." He stared at Logan intently, "You can't fuck up on this one, now - I'm not sure what 'high-tech cybersecurity bullshit' you do on these operations, I'm not in this division, but you need to do all you can. We are getting this informant one way or another, but we are NOT paying a ransom."

"You! The skinny bitch in the white hat! I need you to hack email accounts, tap phone lines, any vulnerable network, we need everything you can get. Got it?" The 'skinny bitch' was quick to response with a thorough head-nod and a respective gaze at the mountain of a man at the head of a table…

"Now that that's cleared up. Valkyrie, I need you to show the newbie around, bring Private Blake around HQ and show him the basics. I'll call you all back next week." He eyed them all briefly and quickly turned 180 degrees and split out the front door. Unbeknownst to the 'skinny bitch', Logan was sweating bullets at the thought of having the woman of his dreams with him and no one else.

As Jake got up to leave, he turned around and faced the other male and stated, "You coming back to barracks?" Logan blatantly ignored him, the only thing he cared about at the moment was his dream girl. He proceeded to follow the angel out of the room and leave Jake to his own devices.


	3. Chapter 3 - A dream

As they toured around the headquarters, Logan couldn't help but feel like his heart was going to explode, it was racing incredibly fast, and they haven't even walked that far.

"Wanna take a break? I can show you around the training room.." Valkyrie confidently stated as she licked her lips seductively. Logan gulped, he took Valkyrie's hand that was extended out just for him.

As they trained for an hour or so, the room became more and more silent, what once was filled with friendly conversation was now turning into a uncomfortable training-frenzy. To Logan's dismay, he felt like she could read him, she could tell he was worked up despite trying to maintain a detached exterior.

"You still up for more?" Logan said, almost like he was trying to strike up the same, golden friendly conversation they were having a few minutes prior.

"My knuckles aren't, but at this point I can't say I'm terribly excited about hitting something that can't hit back."

Valkyrie ran a hand over his shavencheek. "You know, I'm kinda sick of picking up and putting down weights. Kinda wanna get loose before going back to sleep. Help me get a few shots in?"

Logan raised his eyebrows, "Well. You can try…"

Valkyrie gave him half-a-smirk. "Don't get cocky, Blake". She clearly just wanted to wind him up, but Logan would be lying if he said he wasn't into it.

"Strap on some hand protection." He responded to the challenge. As he leaned down to an equipment locker nearby, Valkyrie took the opportunity to glance at the tent in his gym shorts. Despite being pretty confident around him, she didn't want him to catch her staring. In reality, Logan didn't give a shit about the girl of his dreams to be staring _down there_.

Logan stood up, CQC gloves equipped. He let off a few punches towards thin air, shadow boxing. Valkyrie knew approximately how he would fight, being familiar with the training regiment MI5 would embark through. Despite being from the intelligence division, he was strong and surprisingly fast, focusing on precise and powerful punches. His only flaw was occasionally leaving his body open for shots, something Valkyrie was hopeful to exploit.

"You ready?" He barked, determined. Valkyrie was unwavering, assuming her stance. They didn't touch gloves.

They started off with a regular pace. Logan ate her punches easily, as she predicted, establishing his obvious speed advantage. She wanted to wear him off and get him with precise jabs, quick enough so he couldn't gather himself and would end up going for a takedown, relying on his speed rather than skill. She would consider that a victory.

"So what's wrong with you?" Logan muttered after blocking a few of her punches.

"I'm aiming to beat you. What else?" She responded by dodging his right hook.

"I can tell when someone's just blowing off steam, and when someone's pissed off about something. So out with it." Logan responded, fists in the air, watchful as ever.

Valkyrie stayed silent for a moment. Her anger and adrenaline led to a decision, "Yeah, I have one thing I want to talk about." Rapid body shot. Logan blocked it with effort.

Jab, jab, left cross. He was trying to take her off guard. She shot back with a kick to his knee. He ate it with a slight wince. Rainbow operators didn't usually try to hurt each other during sparring. But Logan was no gentleman. If a woman was capable of injuring him, he didn't hold back. So Valkyrie received a rapid one-two punch, one in her stomach area, the other right in her face. Not full force, but strong enough to sting, for a considerable while.

"C'mon… say it." He said as he tried to catch his breath, they circled around one another without advancing, as if preparing for a showdown.

Logan frowned, his hands placed in a position as if he expected to catch her next punch and counter it instantly. "First of all, I'm not talking about it with some guy I met 5 hours ago. Second of all, you don't fucking order me."

The clock ticked closer to 11pm. Now they were engaged in full-on combat. Valkyrie ate body shots like candy, but a good kick to the torso could force her to pause. Only a quick and dirty fighter could have a shot of taking her off her game. Logan couldn't afford to trade blows, so he used his agility and smaller size to dodge her punches. She was stronger but getting tired and Ceartas had his disadvantage of horniness on his side.

Logan grinned, looking like a feral wolf, and licked his lips after her jab landed on his chin. _This woman is probably faster than a GTX 1070._ They had developed somewhat of a rivalry over the past hour or so, not an unfriendly one, the opposite - a friendly rivalry, or perhaps a rivalry fueled by passion and indirect lust.

Valkyrie, feeling as if another one of his barrages will seriously hurt her, went for a clinch. She responded, stable and strong, squeezing his torso and arm in a deadlock. They both used this moment to catch their breaths, trying to read the other's position and potential exit. All they could smell was sweat. Valkyrie felt his chin rub against her cheek. She squeezed his arm tighter.

Suddenly, she felt his hot breath on her ear. "You should get angry more often". It was a low whisper that took her off guard, and the next second she was on the floor, immobilized.

Valkyrie was struggling. On the ground, Logan had a major strength advantage. He held her arms in a vice-like grip and she had little to no options. In a real life-or-death fight, she would've bitten out his jugular, but Sixwould probably get upset about one of her operators bleeding out during sparring.

She paused. He was close, real close. Her thigh was pressed against his groin and she could feel his cock through his shorts, but, _it wasn't the first time._ Now it seemed like things were anything but detached.

Truth be told, she wanted to get laid. All that stress, risk and frustration on the field often resulted in extremely high libidos for military operators and she was no exception.

"You've lost. Tap out." Logan's growl brought her back to reality.

Her rational, professional side, the usually dominant one, told her she should agree and go shower and dress. But that side seemed to be losing right now. "Why? I'm perfectly comfortable. Aren't you?" She ever so slightly pressed her thigh deeper into his crotch, though subtle enough to make it seem like an innocent move, well, as innocent as you could make while stuck in a grapple. But he knew that she knew.

"Want me to choke you out?" The room was silent, but his voice was barely above a whisper. Valkyrie hoped he didn't notice her shiver a little

"Bet you've thought about it." She could feel Logan's breathing still for a moment. Valkyrie felt the aroma of sweat on the skin of his neck. His shirt was soaked.

"What are you gettin' at?" He was feigning innocence, but the tone of his voice, breathing, not to mention his growing erection showed at his intentions were anything but innocent.

"I can feel you getting hard, Logan." She whispered, letting her lips ever so slightly touch his ear. "You loved me so much last time, you liked it so much you passed out, chickenshit." A barrage of memories flooded into him, as he realised - it wasn't a fantasy, it actually happened - he actually got to experience one of the fundamentals of third base in the back of a truck by his dream lover.

Logan raised his head to look at her. His dark brown eyes were hazed with desire. She wiggled her right hand and he released it. Valkyrie brought her hand between them and let it slide down his still clothed torso. She squeezed him through his pants, gently at first, then more intently. Valkyrie swallowed loudly. Logan certainly didn't disappoint. She wanted to feel him without his shorts, no barriers, no bullshit.

Meanwhile, Logan hadn't broken her gaze. His throat was dry and he was rapidly growing harder under her touch. He wanted to pin her down, rip her clothes off and fuck her like she's never had it before, fuck her in the most primal of ways, he wanted her to scream and wipe the air of control off her face. But something told him that following her lead would be more fun. Not to mention, the two operators were still in the middle of the floor of the Team Rainbow Intelligence Division's CQC training room. She could just be trying to work him up.

The English-Scottish hybrid zoned out while fantasizing, still feeling her hand on his crotch, and, before he could react, he realized that he had completely weakened his grip on her and in the matter of a second Valkyrie had reversed their positions.

Ceartas couldn't help but chuckle and blush at the turn of events. "D-do you give all your sparring partners handjobs to escape a grapple?"

She threw a stray of her blonde hair out of her face. "No, you're the only one who can't control his dick when fighting a woman. Besides, Logan, if I gave you a handjob, you'd pass out."

Ceartas' chest was deeply rising and falling again, though he wore a smirk on his face. "Go ahead, go home then. I concede," he said in a deeply mocking manner. And tapped twice against her thigh for effect, each time leaving his fingers longer than necessary.

"What makes you think I want to leave?"

"Because you're too chickenshit to do this thing more than halfway, Blake. You passed out in the truck."

"You expect me to predict I'm gonna get a handy in the back of a truck on the way to a famed military squad, who I will be working for?"

Valkyrie ran her hand under his shirt, touching his abdominals, threading through the hair on his chest.

Their eyes met. "You want to fuck me, Logan?"

"...yes."

She finally pulled him out of his shorts and took him in hand. Ceartas gave off a wholesome, subtle smirk, fully knowing he more than satisfied her ego. Valkyrie enjoyed having something to work with and she appreciated that one of those Scottish stereotypes applied to him.

She ran her fingers along his length. Valkyrie saw him tense up, his breathing quickened. The blonde licked her palm, squeezed him and picked up the pace, running her hand around this thick cock, observing his reactions. Logan closed his eyes and whispered something that she didn't quite pick up on but that surely was filthy. He was throbbing and she wanted to taste him. Logan opened his eyes, dazed with desire when seeing her slide down his body with a look that was both determined and devilish. She ran her tongue along the length of his shaft and took him in her mouth, humming in appreciation about how damn good he felt. Logan's fingers tangled in her blonde hair, his self-assured unconfident facade was rapidly crumbling.

As Valkyrie worked his throbbing cock, she registered that she herself was practically dripping. She released his cock from her mouth, licking off the threads of saliva from her lips. Logan couldn't hold back his groan of frustration. "Wait… why did you take it ou-"

"I'm not doing this for your benefit." Valkyrie assumed a commanding tone, cutting him off. "Now take your shirt off."

"No no… you go first." Ceartas wasn't going to back off without a fight.

"You aren't in any position to make demands." Valkyrie grabbed and squeezed his cock for emphasis, enjoying watching his breath hitch.

"You think I was born yesterday? I know you're soakin' under there." Logan wouldn't budge. His words lit all kinds of fires inside Valkyrie. She looked at the sweaty Scot's face and briefly thought about how good it would feel to mount it and make his mouth do something useful for a change.

Logan watched as Valkyrie took off her black shirt, in a rather simple manner as if she was about to change it for another one, not fuck her colleague, but to him that was the sexiest fucking thing. Seconds later she bared her breasts, taking off the sports bra that she was sticking to her sweat-slicked skin. Logan dug his one hand into her thigh and balled the other in a fist. He was throbbing, barely holding back from throwing her against the mat and fucking the sense out of her.

"Now you."

Logan was busy admiring her breasts and had to snap himself back to the situation at hand. Valkyrie was downright fucking glorious. He always thought of her as sexy, but now he was growing insane with desire. He quickly threw off his shirt, hopeful that she'll get on with it as his cock was begging for attention.

Valkyrie looked him over, not trying to hide her approval. She knew he was well built, but seeing and feeling him directly under her, rapidly breathing, thick chest, gleaming with sweat, rising and falling rhythmically, was another thing entirely. Valkyrie quickly got out of her sweatpants and black panties, soaking wet at that point. Logan looked at her, head to toe, swallowing hard at the sight of her cunt, lightly covered by blonde hair. "Drop… dead… fucking… gorgeous." Logan breathed out.

Valkyrie shivered, hoping he didn't notice. Hearing him address her like that was jarring and incredibly erotic. She ran her hand down his collarbone, through the dark hair on his chest, across his abdominals (slightly bruised from their earlier bout, she noted with satisfaction) and gripped his member. He didn't say anything, his groan was enough and she wasn't able to hold back either. Valkyrie sank down on his cock, biting her lip not to cry out, but failing. Logan's fingers dug into her thighs and ass when hearing her moan, hard enough to leave bruises. He watched her in rapt fascination. After a while, getting accustomed to his size, she began to ride him. Her blonde hair had loosened, strands falling in her face. Valkyrie pressed against his chest for balance, pulling on the thick hairs covering it. Logan thought he'd rather die at that point than tear his eyes away from her. She looked like a goddamn warrior goddess.

"Fuck.. fuck, that's good…" He hoarsely whispered and ran his scarred hand over her body, squeezing her breasts.

Valkyrie picked up the pace, riding him faster rougher. He started taking over as well, holding her hips in a vice-like grip, dragging her closer and closer to him, again and again with the kind of desperation like they were living on a borrowed time. The sound of their groans of pleasure and toned bodies, slapping skin on skin filled the room.

"Fuck, I'm close, Logan, don't mov-"

And with that, he flipped them over coming on top and looming over her.

"What the fuck, Logan, I told-"

"Did I say you could talk?" He switched to an authoritative tone despite being as desperate as she was. "You're flexible, aren't you, Blake?"

She looked at his face, flushed with need, and eyes filled with dark intent, and couldn't hold back anymore.

"Just fuck me, fucking rookie…"

"What's the magic word? C'mon… say it."His hand slid to her throat and squeezed a little. God, she wanted him to do the worst things to her.

"Fuck me or I swear, I'm going to kill you." Valkyrie grabbed a handful of his brown hairand pulled for emphasis.

He chuckled, a low rumble emanating from his chest. "Good girl…"

With that he slammed deeply into her, continuing in hard, relentless and quick thrusts, making her lose her mind, crying out unabashedly and scratching her trimmed nails down his wide shoulders and back. Logan's lips touched her flesh for the first time as he made bites along her neck, flicking each with his tongue.

Logan was close, but he'd be damned if he didn't hear Valkyrie cum right before he did. He grabbed a hold of her leg and bent it against her chest, fucking her as deep and as hard as possible, wanting the blonde to come apart in front of him.

Valkyrie was right on the brink of her climax, breathless and loud. "Right there, fuck, don't you stop, don't you, Logan, _please_ …"

He wouldn't dare disappoint. And like that, she was over the edge. Like a wild animal, Valkyrie was bucking under him, scratching and grabbing a hold of his skin, his hair, unable to control herself. Logan was still uncountably infinite in his thrusts, but couldn't hold on for long.

"Meg- I'm.. fuck…" And he joined her, riding out his orgasm in deep thrusts. He collapsed on top of Valkyrie, momentarily ghosting his lips over hers, but ultimately resting his face beside her head.

They laid like that for a minute, catching their breaths with sweat cooling on their bodies until Logan registered that he is probably far more comfortable than she is and rolled off.

Valkyrie, meanwhile, deciding which limb she could afford to move first, somewhat missed his body heat. They were stretched out side-by-side on the soft mat, not touching each other and internally contemplating, with good humour, how the scene would look from the viewpoint of some poor colleague walking in.

The scene indeed was growing awkward by the second. Logan cleared his throat and tossed her his discarded T-Shirt,in the absence of towels. _What a gentleman,_ she mused.

"If cameras are in here, I'll kill you," She wanted to clear the air with humour.

The Scottish teen shot her a smirk, "Lass… if there are cameras I'm gettin' the tapes."

She snorted in amusement, though the air was still uncomfortable. "Listen, Logan, I…"

"No no…"Ceartas looked at her, both authoritative and understanding. 

And like that, he walked off to the showers. Valkyrie was silently thankful to him for taking off and sparing them the awkward small talk. She looked at the stupid nerd's shirt in her hands. Soaked in sweat, it smelled distinctly like him.


	4. Chapter 4 - Consequences

It was somewhat silent in the tent as Logan Blake, Codename Ceartas, stared at the three folders on the bale and then looked up.

"This is the team you've chosen?" Valkyrie asked as she picked up one of the folders showing a photo of a man with dark brown hair and matching colour beard.

"Not really the ones I would've gone with." Jake muttered before he received a look from Valkyrie.

"Coming from the one who wanted this to be a three-man operation?" A womanasked as she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at Jake who coughed into his hand in embarrassment.

"Look, they may not be your choices but they are mine." Logan told Eliza Cohen, Codename Ash as she planted her hands on the table, staring at Eliza with a look that said, "I'm not changing my decision."Eliza did a quick look over the remaining folders before she sighed and pulled out her phone.

"Six, it's Eliza. I need you to send over these three Operatives that Ceartas has chosen for his team," She said as she stared at the five folders disapprovingly, "Grigori Milendiv - Codename Canine..."

 _A russian mercenary from Moscow, specializing in infantry and blitzkrieg, not great for an operation that requires stealth…_

"The next operator I want is Taina Pereire, Codename Caveira." Eliza said as she picked up another folder while Jake and Valkyrie talked and bantered about Logan's decision to make this a 3-man operation. Back and forth, points and arguments were fired from Jake and Valkyrie's mouths as the mission became more and more polished, like a statue being chiseled and smoothed into perfection.

 _A Brazilian deviant who specializes in silent takedowns and interrogation, finally, a good choice._

"The last operator…" Eliza began hesitantly, "...Timor Glazkov, Codename Glaz."

 _A Russian sniper who specializes in assassination. Not a person to be messing with at long range._

"Logan, I don't mean to be rude.." Ash spoke hesitantly.  
"You're rude all the time." Logan joked getting a chuckle out of Valkyrie.

"But are you sure about these choices? I don't know how any of them would be useful in thi-." Eliza continued before Logan interrupted her, appearing intensely serious as he would proceed to ramble on.

"Well… let me ask you a few questions Eliza. Number one, who is in charge of this operation? Number two, who has more experience in commanding an entire squad in tight spaces than someone in MI5, specializing in anti-terrorism, me or you? Because both those questions have the same answer."Logan stated as he glared at Eliza. Eliza crossed her arms before she glanced back at Valkyrie who nodded in agreement to Logan.

"Alright. You'd better get ready…" Eliza said and soon left the tent.

A pair of boot covered feet hit the dirt, sending up a tiny dust cloud before a man-mountain landed next to the slim Brazilian. 

"Hola, Valkyrie, who's this 6 foot _babaca?_ "  
"I call him dogbreath, his name's Canine." The woman answered as she scratched him behind the ears before the trio set off, with the fourth member lagging behind.

"What an original name." The South-American stated as she hostered her custom M12 and her silenced Luison pistol. She 

"No-one asked you, Caviera." Canine replied in annoyance as he opened the rear doors to the truck to allow her entrance, Caviera giving a little bow to Canine as she did so.

"I thought this was a 3-man mission?" Canine said as he turned around to see Glaz in the clearing standing with his Dragunov, sporting the famed thermal scope he was named for.

"Well apparently it isn't, so stop your complaining, _durak"._ The assassin said as he entered the truck decked out in high-tech equipment and bright lights. Canine simply replied by raising his middle finger while whistling, the melody being that of Jack-In-The-Box.

"Is this all of us?" Jake asked as he emerged from the back of the truck, wearing his light body armour, sporting the SIS logo - despite not actually going into combat.

Logan started the debriefing, **"** Right ye soldiers, we need you to go in and get our informant Ms Jessica Stevens **,** the guys we sent in for some recon haven't come back, so you need to get Stevens out and find what happened to our lads in the field. Right, make sure to enter the chalet without a sound, then get Stevens and get out. You are authorized to use deadly force… but try not to get killed… Welcome to Courchevel... **"**

They all nodded. "Now get the fuck out of the truck!" Logan reported calmly, "IS EVERYONE CLEAR?"

"Yes squad leader!" the two Russians, the American, the Brazilian and the Brit unanimously said in response.

"THEN FUCKING MOVE IT!"Logan ordered, _damn - it feels good to be in charge for once._

The four field agents rushed out of the truck, not wanting their pay to be cut for not following orders. "Valkyrie, you stay with me, I need to link to your cams".  
Once all of the field operators were out of sight, Valkyrie planted a quick kiss on Ceartas' lips saying "I'll be back soon… just watch my cams, rookie...".

Valkyrie exited the vehicle semi-reluctantly… Oh, how they wanted to head back to Hereford and have another _training session_ , but that would have to wait - it's time to do their jobs.

It was a long thirty minutes, checking the occasional hacked camera… watching their body cams and making sure that every angle of the building wasn't left in the dark. It reminded him of the old days, reminded him of when he was unable to finish his job. The reason why _it_ happened... his daydream was stolen from him as he realised his job was now...

" _I'm in position_ ", came a loud, Russian voice through Logan's earpiece, he sounded eager - it was a little scary how much he wanted to just _pull_ a trigger, it didn't matter at what, he just wanted the sensation of delivering high precision damage to a distant target.  
" _This is Caviera, I'm 2 meters from the roof hatch._ ", this time, a passionate whisper from an out-of-breath Brazilian invaded his ears, that was 2/4 operators in position.  
" _This is Valkyrie, I'm in position 3 meters from the balcony entrance."_ she stated, even her voice through their comms system excited him… reminding him of their time in the training area.

" _Canine, are you in position?"_ Logan said worriedly, he didn't want any mishaps during this mission, he didn't want to disappoint Six. No, he didn't want to disappoint _Valkyrie._

" _Canine, please come in…"_ Logan repeated, this time sounding much more anxious.

"BLYAT!" - a loud cry of frustration rang through Valkyrie's ears as she saw Canine's body being dragged away by a force coming from inside of the house.  
" _Venez au QG! Nous avons capturé un espion!_ " - Logan turned to Jake as if expecting him to be able to translate, Jake just shrugged his shoulders and continued with surveillance, one mishap was NOT going to throw off the mission!

After 2 minutes of nervous sweating and building fear, one of Valkyrie's Black Eyes reactivated, turning from a thick static to a clear image. She'd be held down by a man in a hooded green trench coat, his muscular arms too much for her to even think about resisting. In front of the camera, kneeled before them, was the mountain known as Canine and a female wearing a suit and tie. What they were looking for was found…

Standing behind the two kneeled before the camera was a man, with a slightly trimmed stubble poking out from underneath his mask, as well as their standard green trench coat. In his right hand he held a .357 revolver, clearly chambered and without any safety, he had it pointed down at the floor, appearing content with the security they had in place for Canine and the informant. After a solid 30 seconds of the camera being active, he opened his mouth and let out a flurry of words in a thick French accent.

" _Hello there operative… my name is Drakon... and your group has been quite a thorn in my side for a while…"_

Logan only stared at the screen, keeping his eyes fixated on the revolver, then back to the mask that the man donned. Something about this reeked of a situation which could only result in death on both sides, so Logan decided to activate his microphone as he uttered words of empty threat into the grille.

" _So, you're the one who captured our informant?"_

A brief chuckle was heard before the terrorist-alpha decided to speak up, "Yes... but today I offer my hand in an exchange today… an exchange that will help us both." Logan only stared at the monitor, keeping his eye on the monitor, the hazy static moving across the screen in somewhat of a twisted display of power.

" _Now… offer me your answer… will you rather save your comrade? Or… rather… your source of any information on us?"_ The French ring-leader offered, allowing Logan to truly understand the magnitude of the situation. In the camera Valkyrie picked up the words, displaying a face of horror as she'd realise the two possible futures. Caveira watched on the camera, the blackeye she carried capturing her face of complete disbelief at the situation, in denial of what is about to happen.

Throughout the minute he paused, he was bombarded with points of who should live with arguments backing their claims up, all he could do was listen as he could process the choice he had.

" _Canine is a comrade! People who abandon their mission are scum, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum!."_

" _Logan, don't be an idiot - we need the information. You cannot let this slip away. If they get away we may never get another chance like this to capture them again!"_

All throughout he heard the cries of a female, weeping in terror as they heard the situation unfold throughout the communications. The world began to spin around Logan as he opened his mouth to speak, the comms falling silent.

"I guess I have to ch-choose…

..

..


	5. Chapter 5 - Trauma

_It all happened in a flash of light, the camera itself losing quality from the blinding flare of white being emitted from the gun barrel. With that, Logan witnessed his first death, this one being completely and utterly traumatising as it was by his hands..._

Sitting in the truck alone, blood staining the camera - giving it a crimson tint, Logan sat in wait for the inevitable and harsh backlash for him when his squad arrives back at the truck. He pondered his choice, throwing back and forth hypothetical situations inside his mind, simulating what the situation would've gone like if he had chosen the other to die.

"Logan."

Logan turned and faced the door, only expecting a slap across the face. Instead of the facial assault he received a warming hug from his blonde love Valkyrie, clearly in favour of his decision.

However it seemed like only a second ago he watched an innocent woman, stranger to him, have her brains forcefully evacuated from her head with only a single .357 round to the cranium. He could only look on in terror, watching the grisly scene unfold over and over in his mind, pressed into his head like hypnotic suggestions implanted with a drill. He could only watch as his decision got a woman he didn't know to be borderline-decapitated by a bullet. It seemed like this would replay in his mind forever, never leaving until he received a wave in front of his scarred and shocked face.

"Logan?"

A voice awoke him from his PTSD-ridden hypnosis as he shook his head, spraying the guilt from his mind all over the people in the room. It was only after he had removed himself from the realm of horror that was his short-term memories did he realise he had been hyperventilating, understanding that it was due to the new decorations to the camera - namely a greyish matter covering the lens.

Valkyrie was kneeled infront of him, his clear face of horror dictating what his reaction was to the event that had just unfolded infront of him, he only stared, not saying a word of English. Instead he only looked on, keeping his eyes fixated on the event that was happening behind them, a woman having her head smashed open like a watermelon by a bullet, it only took half a minute to realise it was only a hallucination.

Back at the base it wasn't much better for him physically, a demotion from Private to a literal Rookie, his previous nickname being completely valid now. Beration from Six, beration from Caveira, beration from the Lieutenant. It only felt like he was alone in his room, his rivalling roommate out of the room and in the lion's den, awaiting his position on the next operation.

All that was playing through his mind was the same image of that woman, having her head crushed under the pressure of a bullet, her meaty brains flying out the front of her head and blinding anyone in the camera's view. He could only remain helpless as his mind taunted him, replaying the scene over and over to show him the events caused by his decision making.

His traumatic hallucinations only dissolved as he heard Valkyrie entering the room, wearing her usual tank top and camo trousers - her standard clothing for homebase maneuvering. She gave Logan a look of pity, realising what trauma he must've experienced by watching the whole event in 4K quality, a simple and irrational regret of making her blackeye's such a high quality. She only broke her wholesome stare with a few words, blurred by Logan's focus on a different layer of existence.

"Logan… I cannot imagine what you saw… but you need to get out of this room."

Logan only stared at the ceiling, his eye's not twinging at the thought of his supposed girlfriend seeing him in this disgusting state of depression, brought on by irreversible trauma. He only spoke a few words before returning his focus to the image unfolding in his head over and over. "That woman is dead because of me… that blackeye is stained with her brain matter because of me."

Valkyrie only shared a look of sympathy as she moved to his bedside, sitting down on the side of the bed, looking down at him with caring eyes. She placed a hand on his chest, feeling his slow and pained breathing, analysing this and returning the results of obvious trauma. Without thinking, she uttered the words "I'm glad you saved Canine…" and shortly realising this may only stimulate his guilt.

Logan gave a simple look of hope at Valkyrie, staring into her deep-blue eyes, the bags under his optical organs appearing to fade as his depression began to fade. Opening his halitosis-ridden mouth, expunging words at a very slow rate. "Thank you… I just… couldn't… I saw…" Without finishing his sentence, he choked up, looking up at the goddess staring down at him with sorrowful eyes, she felt his deep and penetrating pain.

Without warning, she moved her muscular arm to place her mighty hand upon his crotch, giving it a feel, turning up nothing but a limp dick, ridden with guilt. Feeling this gave him a deep release of hormones which caused his member to stand at attention, respecting the hand that had laid it's domain upon it. She felt this swelling of blood, applying pressure to stimulate the nerves inside, those same nerves firing off impulses that told Logan's brain that it was go time.

Logan only stared at her boobs, the image of the busty blonde infront of him snapped him out of his depression, the memory of the russian-style execution fading from his mind. Valkyrie, noticing him staring at her two large breasts, gave a thought of choice, deciding it was time to begin his transformation into manhood.

"So, you may want to change the password on this." She produced a tablet, wearing a blue plastic case that resembled the one he owned. It was quite clear who it belonged to, using this quickly attained information to deduce that it was hacked. Opening the tablet, he found that his background was changed from the lovely ocean view of the Plymouth harbour, to a cartoonishly vectorized image of a gremlin-type creature wearing a set of greystyle glasses. It was quite clear who had been the mastermind behind this breach of privacy, as the words that accompanied the logo were written in a language that is only spoken by those living in a country separated by a border into North and South.

"God fucking damnit." The scot realised what app was opened last as he checked the application history, seeing that Google Chrome was the last application exited, apparent from the large levels of data swarming his app history. With all the highschool rumors and jokes that cycled through modern culture, he immediately and hurriedly opened his search history, revealing more Korean dialect, with a quick Google Translate returning the words "Use incognito" alongside a winking emoji.

Logan realised what this meant - if Valkyrie had seen his search history, she'd know everything about him sexually. His entire profile completely exposed for anyone to take control of mentally, he realised his vulnerability and decided the logical thing to do in his withered and traumatised mind was to completely let go, letting Valkyrie assume control of the entire experience.

"I heard you liked to… do it _inside_ …" Valkyrie spoke softly and slowly, teasing Logan with her sensual words, allowing him to understand the true knowledge that she possesses of him. His rock-hard member elongated at this short and sweet sentence, all that was apparent to him now was the fact that beyond this cold and cruel torment by the fabrics of reality - bent by an unseen force of mental nature, there was passion and hope, ae was only along for the ride...


	6. Chapter 6 - Hope

It wasn't long before his trousers were stripped free of his lower half, revealing his boxers which were completely raised at the sight of Valkyrie's body, curvaceous and muscular. The American operative gave his boxer's one look before sliding her finger underneath the ring around his waist, giving it a tug, pulling it free of him as his large and erect member stood to attention at the blonde.

Valkyrie gave one look at it before showing a smile - laying down on the bed with him, she moved her hand onto his cock, wrapping her right hand around it as she leaned over to him. She gave him a seductive grin, staring into his eyes as he stared back and forth between the perpetrator of this act of lust and the sin itself. He gave a stuttered moan as she began to move her hand up and down, still wearing her gloves, making it all the more pleasurable for him as his foreskin began to be pulled forwards and back along his manhood.

As he watched this, he began to realise something: There wasn't just suffering in the world, there wasn't just bitter despair and horror… but balanced out by what he deemed, pleasure.

His philosophical spacing was interrupted by Valkyrie moving down the military-style bed to gain better access to his genitals, using her tongue to stimulate the tip like one might do to an ice cream cone, deciding to break this idea with a sudden change of pace as she engulfed the cock with her mouth, taking it all inside. Doing this only made Logan release more hormones, fueling his drive to be inside her as she began to perform a vacuum-like effect on his dick.

Whatever happened during that blowjob was intoxicating, it only seemed like he could truly grasp reality when she removed it from her mouth, it stained in a concoction of saliva and pre-ejaculate.

It was time she gave him what he deserved…

She proceeded to hop off the bed, standing up straight and turning slightly to allow him to view the curves of her body. He only managed to glance her round behind and plump breasts before she allowed him to see more of her body, after undoing the zip that kept her body armour together and sliding it off her arms. After proceeding to do this she began to tease him, gently sliding off her beige t-shirt and camo leggings, not revealing her usual black sports bra and lacy panties… instead revealing her bare tits and perfect, pink pussy which at this point is dripping with juices of excitement. She let out a chuckle before mentioning, "I knew I'd have to help you somehow… so I planned ahead."

It was only a few seconds before she had completely straddled him on the bed, keeping him pinned down with her hands as she gently traced down his chest with her finger, eventually reaching his phallus. She gave it a few more tugs with her hand, getting it to full potential before lifting herself up, allowing his manhood to gently press against her lips before lowering herself, allowing him to slide inside of her comfortable with an audible "bap".

It was done… Logan had finally lost his virginity, to a woman who he believed to be perfect… she was truly a goddess in this form. Her looks, her expression of pure ecstasy, her tightness - all it did was drive him to take the opportunity to finally experience what he dreamt of doing with this woman for his whole time at this base.

Valkyrie let out a disguised smile, beginning to move herself up and down on him, sliding him in and out of her with pleasured squeals of delight with her vagina making a squishy wet noise as he let out many groans of pleasure during the act. All she felt was his hard erection scraping her inside walls clean of liquid, soaking his cock as he ploughed her rough and deep.

"So… how does it feel? Your first time…"

Logan could not describe it, sitting there eyes rolled as he could feel his dick being stimulated with each thrust that she granted him. He could just muster the strength to bring his head up, looking at the absolutely delectable scene in front of him.

Valkyrie had her mouth gaping open as she moaned with each thrust, her eyes shut tight as she gave the expression of complete pleasure, her tits bobbing up and down like a buoy in the sea. Her muscular arms were behind her, keeping herself upright as the amazing copulation continued, as she looked down she saw her dream scene as well. Logan laying down, staring up at her with his icy blue eyes, his chest toned and abs starting to show.

It wasn't long before Logan couldn't contain himself any longer, he showed one last teeth-gritting of satisfaction before the floodgates in his testicles opened, shooting cum up his shaft and out his end, coating Valkyrie's insides with a thick layer of white syrupy substance as her tongue flopped out her mouth and her eyes opened, revealing the pupils to be rolled back far. She was in a complete state of ahegao, something Logan deemed an accomplishment as this woman was far beyond experienced in the educational field of copulation.

She fell forward, his cock sliding out of her as she laid on top of him, her big melon-like tits resting on his chest. With her last ounce of strength, she pushed herself off his chest and to the side, resting by his right with her left arm at her side, her right arm across Logan's pecs. Logan looked down at the scene, his now-fading erection stained in his own semen, his lover next to him flowing with the stuff of dreams, and his accomplishment that he finally, especially with such a beautiful woman, lost his virginity.

As Logan could feel the fatigue catching up to him, a slow sense of sleep coming closer and closer to filling his body, he was able to process one last sound coming from the goddess settled by his side.

"I love you Logan…"


	7. Infection Chapter 1 - Resin

Waking, Logan felt next to him no lover… just the cold and empty space her volume occupied before. Something wasn't right, this wasn't just his average day of waking, training, eating and sleeping like a usual day.

Then it hit him.

The base alarm was active on everyone's drone monitor, somewhat of a stimulant to Logan's fatigued brain. A stimulant powerful enough to have him hop out of the military cot and hastily move himself from the bedside to the doorway, peering out, he saw the entire heavy weapons unit moving towards the front gate of the Hereford base.

"Eh… probably just a drill." Logan thought to himself, trying to swallow his anxiety, attempting to drown out the thought of an actual level 5 emergency. Within minutes the base alarm was disabled, and Logan sighed, heading back to his military cot with a dissatisfaction with his sudden regain of consciousness.

It didn't take long before again he was awoken, the base alert was on critical once again, causing Logan to jolt awake in his cot, this time almost smacking his head on the tablet holder above him.

"BASE CONDITION: CRITICAL. REMAIN CA-"

The familiar announcer being heard through a speaker in the hallway was shortly cut off by a piercing tone before all noise was cut out altogether. All that was heard now was the screaming of people and faint gunfire, the screaming began to die down before a different type of screaming was heard… something demonic…

Logan decided that the time was right to move out of the room that encapsulated him, grabbing his Bren gun and heading to the door after sliding on any tactical armour in his quarters. Looking back, he felt he could board up this room, maybe a place of defense for when he regroups with the rest of Team Rainbow. Sighing from his inner-instincts to locate his squad, he shut the door with a thunderous noise.

Running down the barrack hallway, he kept his eye on any of the doors to see any signs of agape, instead of spotting a door that was at least the slightest open, every door was more shut than a set of curtains before a tumble between the sheets. He could not help but notice… one door was open. The door to Valkyrie's suite, somewhat held in place by a red and black resin. As Logan held up his Bren gun, he kept it completely still as something somewhat resembling a Recruit stumbled out of the room, his body covered in lacerations. Logan held up his hand, trying to gain the Recruit's attention, but as he uttered the words: "Hey… are you oka-", he was cut off by the new soldier falling to the floor, tossing and turning, writhing in agony, before standing again. He was different now, his face no longer the human that was once suffering, now a visage of everything evil and terrifying as his face was impaled from the inside by spikes with a texture akin to the resin…

As Logan raised his Bren gun to the creature's head, it made a piercing noise before many more began pumping out from the hallways behind him, coming in many dozens. With a single bullet, the monstrous form in front of him was beyond his body, in the aether realm that many dream of. Logan saw this as an opportunity to escape whatever fate the swarm behind him had in store, so with a few steps and a hard pull, he managed to pull back the encrusted-door, breaking the resin holding it open, and closed it behind him.

As he closed it behind him, he could see something that rocked him to the core, a single tear dripping from his eye. One of the swarm behind him, charging at him, swinging his legs below him, which was causing the SIS-patterned body armor to begin tearing on his torso…

Note: Sorry if this is short lads, I'm currently trying to work on balancing making SFM Porn, gaming and keeping up with Uni. Hope you all had a great few weeks as writing this FF has really put some stress, but also some love, upon me. Thanks a lot, and Scotland forever.


End file.
